


A weekend at Jacks

by Red_Behind445



Series: The Adventures of the Lecter/Taylor children. [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anastasia is a sweet baby, Domestic Discipline, Hannibal is a good dad, His daughter is very shy, I DONT OWN ANASTASIA, I do own Jayson, Jack as a legal gaurdian, Jack is a good dad, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Behind445/pseuds/Red_Behind445
Summary: It's a weekend away at Jacks house whilst her father is away for work. She learns a lot about Jack this weekend - more than she ever has before - as now she's not just viewing him as her fathers friend but as a father to a random kid.Will Jayson and her be partners in crime or will it be nothing but arguments and fights?
Relationships: Hannibal & Original Female character, Jack & Original Female Character, Jack & Original Male character
Series: The Adventures of the Lecter/Taylor children. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783738





	A weekend at Jacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anastasia_Lecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia_Lecter/gifts).



> Anastasia belongs to Annabelle. Jayson belongs to me, Jack might be OOC bt I'm still feeling out his character.
> 
> Jayson's story will be posted eventually.

**3rd Person P.O.V**

A single father and his daughter living together. He works and she goes to school. It's simple, cliche. It's a story people hear a lot.

Anastasia Lecter is the fourteen year old daughter of Hannibal Lecter, her mother disappeared eight years ago - Some people think she ran off with a co-worker, others think she couldn't handle the stress of being a mother and wife of a renowned therapist. Anastasia believes the former - not wanting to be the reason her mother stopped showing up in her life. All though, who really knows the truth other than a certain Lecter.

Back to our story, Anastasia Lecter wouldn't be spending her normal relaxing weekend with her father. No, she was stuck spending her weekend with Jack, her fathers boss.

Why?

Her father is a key-note speaker at an important seminar that requires him to give a speech and spend the weekend shaking hands with hundreds of others in his field. It could bring great business for him, help expand his knowledge on ways to deal with certain cases. That's what he told Anastasia anyways. If she believes him, well of course she does.

That's where we find the two, Anastasia sitting in her room. Bags packed for her stay. Everything ready to leave for Jacks - everything but her.

******

**Anastasia's P.O.V**

Father's down stairs finishing things off, packing last minute things away and getting ready to leave me with Jack. I don't mind him, in fact I know father knows I like Jack - it's why he chose Jack over anyone else - but its a weekend without father, a weekend where I have to obey Jack's rules and listen to him and it won't be the same. I look at the clock, we have forty minutes before we're due to leave for Jacks so father can make his plane, I however can't seem to move from my spot on the bed.

I don't want to leave. Doesn't father get that?

"Ana? Are you packed?" Thinking of Father apparently causes him to appear, because there he is. Standing in my doorway, arms crossed over his chest and inspecting my bags. "Have you got everything? Clothes? Homework? Something to entertain yourself?" He asks, I don't look at him as I fiddle with my shirt. Not wanting to really answer his questions. "Lamb? Whats wrong?" Father asks walking over to me, I stay seated as he crouches in front of my and gently tilts my head. "Are you ok?" He asks. I pull my head back and rub at my eyes, knocking my glasses slightly askew - I can already feel the tears forming in my eyes as I finally look back at him.

"I...Father I don't want to go to Jacks." I whisper, darting my eyes away from him as I take a stuttering breath in. "I....father I just...I don't wanna be there for so long when you're not there-it's scary." I whisper, taking another deep breath but my tears are already leaking down my cheeks. "It's scary cause you won't be there and you're going away so that means I won't be seeing you or be able to talk to you or-or be able to go to you if I need something - and I can't talk to Jack like I do to you father be-because he's not you and-" Father's voice interrupts me as I start my rambling, his voice a deep rumbling rock of security.

"Lamb, you'll be fine. I promise you can call me any time you want to talk - I'll be getting daily updates from Jack on your behaviour - but I'd still want to talk to you. I'd love to hear what you'd done during the day, whether you simply did homework or relaxed for the weekend." He takes a deep breath, removing some more tears from my face. "Listen Anastasia. I know you don't like being away from me, I don't like it either. But we have to do things we don't like, it's how the world works. I'll call each evening and see how you're doing, you can call me during the day - although that doesn't mean you can call me every few minutes, I know you. - if I don't pick up, I'm doing something and will call you back, understood?" At my nod he sighs, kissing my forehead before grabbing my two bags easily. "Now, lets head out yeah? We're gonna be late else." He moves to my door, seemingly waiting for me to follow which I do.

_I'm still not happy about this but I'd rather avoid a spanking from father tonight thank-you._

******

it didn't take long for us to get to Jack's home, Father had driven with some classical music playing but hadn't tried talking about the upcoming events of the weekend - which I was thankful for - but I was really starting to loath the idea of being away from father. He's already pulling up and getting ready to get out the car and my chest is tightening. "Ana, lets go." Father calls to me as he finishes taking my bags out. Nibbling my lip I climb out of the car and slowly close the door, glancing at him I sigh seeing he's just trying to get me into the house as fast as possible.

_Well Father, if you want to be rid of me so fast..._

"Hannibal, you're early." Jack's voice snaps me out of my self-loathing as I shuffle over to him and father. "Anastasia, so nice to see you again." Jack tells me happily, I keep my eyes off him in a definite non-pout, nodding my head a little. "Right....well, If we get your bags in side we can all talk about what's going on this weekend." Jack says a little unsure, Father makes a noise and nudges me inside gently.

"Understood, Thank-you again for taking her in on such short notice." Father tells him and I shuffle in behind him. I continue to ignore him, not really wanting to talk to Father or Jack right now. "But let me get Anastasia's bags up to her room - we need a chat before we talk." He says seriously, I finally glance at him to see he's giving me a disapproving look and finally-finally I realise that I've been incredibly rude to Jack within the first ten minutes of me being here.

"Alright, you know where her guest room is. She's been around enough to know where it is." Jack tells father. "I'll make sure everything is set up in the front room for when you're ready." He says easily leaving us alone. Father turns to the stairs, bags in hand and motions for me to follow. I realise that I am defiantly in trouble now.

******

Father's moving around my guest room, placing my items away for me - I can't see it but I can hear it.

Why can't I see it?

Father decided that I needed to stand in the corner to think about my behaviour, in his words 'If I act like a toddler then I can be treated like a toddler', hense me standing in the corner with my hands on my head. he doesn't get it, he's leaving me here. With Jack, whilst he goes off and doesn't stay with me-it's not fair. He knows I don't like being away from him but he also knows that I hate disappointing him - something I've already done today.

"Ok Ana." Fathers voice snaps me out of my inner thoughts before giving a deep sigh and lowering my arms, I turn to see Father sitting on my bed. He's got his own arms folded across his chest as he looks at me expectantly. "Come here Anastasia." He orders sternly, I whimper and shuffle over and stand in front of him. Father pulls me closer and brackets me so I'm standing between his legs. "Do you know why I'm currently disappointed in your behaviour Anastasia?" He asks, one hand holding my wrists in front of me - the other holding my chin so I have to look at im.

"I...I was...I didn't do anything father" I say quietly and I already know that was the wrong answer as he raises an eyebrow at me and I immediately correct myself, I'm getting a spanking anyway so I should make sure I don't increase the amount I get. "I mean...I didn't do anything...When Jack greeted me, it was wrong and I should of acknowledged him and said hello back. It was wrong of me to ignore him and pout. I'm sorry father." I tell him, hoping he would take my apology.

"Anastasia, you're fourteen. You know better than to ignore people like that. You've been nothing but disobedient today and although I let you off earlier after you explained your feelings I can't just let this go. You'll receive a spanking to remind you how to behave and to remind you that your manners are important." He tells me guiding me over his lap easily, and I squirm. "I'm disappointed in your behaviour Anastasia. You're old enough to know better." He tells me as he starts peppering my behind easily. "You like Jack, I trust Jack. You've stayed here before." He tells me and I whimper, my butt already on fire.

"Father please-I'm sorry!" I whimper out, kicking my legs a little as he continues at his pace and keeps the swats harsh and sharp. "I won't do it again!" I whimper out.

"No?" His voice rings out, never pausing as he continues on with his lecture. "You say that every time we end up in this position. Every time you stay in Jack's home I end up having to take you over my knee like some disobedient toddler. If I have to make this part of dropping you off then I'd like to know because I'd like to be aware that I need to plan ahead to spank your bottom and be on time for my flight." He tells me, he lifts my skirt up over my behind exposing my butt to him and yanks my panties down a little.

"Father! no, please! I'll behave! I won't-won't ever do it again!" I cry out, tears are pooling in my eyes as my butt burns, he doesn't let up as he continues to spank me easily.

"You seem to be under the impression that I'll let you off just because you're apologise I'll let you up. That's not how this goes and you know it." He says sternly, his hand landing with a bit more force as he moves onto my sit spots. I let out a whimper as I finally start crying.

"Papa!" I whimper out, going limp as I just let him spank me now. I'll admit it, I was a total brat to Jack - I disappointed and embarrassed father by ignoring Jack in his own home and acted like it was his fault father was leaving for work. I was wrong.

"When this is done I want you to apologise to Jack, you will not act like that again. He'll be updating me on your behaviour whilst you stay with him." He tells me seriously and I already know what that means. If he thinks I was too disobedient whilst he was away I'd be over his lap for a second spanking. "Now, count the last five." He tells me seriously, landing two on my left cheek.

"Ow-one, two Papa!" I tell him, wincing as he lands to more on the opposite cheek. "Three! F-four!" I squeak out, trying to keep still as he lands the final one so that it hits both my cheeks. "Five!" I cry out as he finishes, shifting me into a sitting position and holds me close in a small hug.

"You did well." He mumbles, rubbing my back as I hug him tightly. Crying into him softly as he talks. "I know you dislike when I leave Lamb, but its important that you behave when I leave you with friends. What do you to do when you leave for university in a few years? You can't expect me to follow you up correct?" He asks seriously and I shake my head no. That'd be silly to expect that. "Good, I love you but you need to learn that you can't always be around me. Prove to me that you can act responsibly and with respect to people even with me gone. Be the young lady I've raised you to be." He tells me, gently kissing my forehead he lets me down and allows me to straighten out my skirt. "Now, shall we go down and talk with Jack about his house rules and what he expects?" He asks me and all I can do is nod as he smiles. "Good."

******

We sat in Jack's front room, me and father on his sofa and Jack in his recliner chair. He's got a small note pad in his hands which I already know has fathers rules inside of it. But I also know that Jack adds new rules when I stay. "Ok, so first things first....we should probably get down to the newest house hold member. I am currently the legal guardian of a young man by the name of Jayson who at this point of time is out doing somethings for me and Will - a small distraction whilst I get you settled in. Your father already met him but I'm just letting you know that he's very shy and struggles to communicate sometimes. He's here for his own reasons and I'd appreciate you not interrogating him when he comes in." He tells me and I nod gently.

"Is...Is he going to be ok with me here?" I ask softly, fiddling with my cardigan as he looks to me with a nod.

"Yes, Jayson's just a little jumpy and it might take him a little bit to get used to you. Now, lets get down to the new rules." He says, coming off the subject of this new person in his home. "As of now, the curfew to be back in the home is Seven pm, any later and its liable for a punishment. The cooker is off limits unless I have asked you to monitor something. No friends around unless I approve it, don't argue when I tell you to do something." He lists off, their very similar to fathers rules so I continue to nod along. "No fighting. No smoking, No drinking. Do not spend extensive amounts of time on electronics, all homework is to be completed before you start on any of your hobbies - by that I mean complete a work sheet once a night." He says seriously. "Now, that's the new rules. You know my regular ones so please abide by them and hopefully you'll leave my home without a need for punishment." He tells us before standing. "I'll let you say good-bye whilst I track down Jayson and see where he is." He tells us leaving the room. Father gives me a small smile before gently pulling me into a hug.

"It'll only be three days. You can manage three days, besides. You'll have someone your age to hang around with." He encourages me softly, landing a kiss on my forehead. "Behave for Jack little lamb" He tells me, getting up - I do so as well and follow him to the door where he grabs his coat. "I'll call you tomorrow morning" He starts and I go to argue but he holds his finger up to stop me. "No, let me finish. I'll call you tomorrow as by the time I land you will be asleep in bed." He assures me. "Can you promise me you'll behave?" He asks, looking me in the eyes again. His own boring into mine as I finally nod. Wiping away the tears that are collecting I try to keep a brave face, Father gently hugs me once more. "I love you Ana, but you must learn to be away from me. I'll see you soon." He promises, he nods to Jack who must of appeared behind me and finally leaves out the door. I stand by it, watching him go.

"Ok Ana, how about you go read something whilst I start on dinner. Jayson is on his way back, I suggest you stay there whilst I talk to him as he can be a bit....jumpy around new people." He tells me, I nod a little. "Your father told me you did your homework today anyways so why don't you head on in." He says sending me off to the front room with a little nudge. I shuffle off looking a little unsure as I look at Jack's bookshelf, finding an old favourite of mine I grab War and Peace off the shelf and start reading. Not twenty minutes later did the front door slam open and a grumbling teenager shuffles in, annoyed and unhappy. "Jayson! What did I say about slamming doors?" Jack's voice echo's in.

"What did I say about -" He starts mimicking Jack but freezes seeing me. "Who the fuck are you?!"

Well...isn't this going well. I really wish Father took me with him.


End file.
